


Love Bitten

by Neko_chan5367



Series: Love Bitten [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_chan5367/pseuds/Neko_chan5367
Summary: Elyse Prescott and Ethan Hughes are attending a school called Grand River Prep School for Vampires and Werewolves. Alongside her best friend Ruby Winters, older brother Luke Prescott, younger sister Bridget Prescott, and boyfriend Ethan Hughes; Elyse goes through a summer without Ethan and a High School life with the new girl who hates Elyses guts for dating Ethan Hughes. What will Elyse and the others do? Let’s start at the beginning the week before Ethan left.





	1. Prologue

Elyse’s POV

I stand there waiting.

My heart is pounding in my chest.

As he walks into the room his coffee brown eyes meet my scarlet red eyes.

My cheeks are a light shade of pink as he walks up to me.

*I'm the toughest girl in school and most of the boys are terrified of me but this one isn't scared of me, makes my heart pound, and causes me to blush.

Now he wants to meet me in the most secluded part of the library.

Why did he want to meet me in the most secluded part of the library?

Why is he making my heart beat so fast?

What is wrong with me?*

My cheeks are a bright rosy red and my heart is beating out of my chest as he walks up to me with a smirk on his face.

As he grabs my small hands in his soft warm calloused hands he looks me in the eyes and begins to speak in a soft, cynical but lyrical, and sincere voice.

"Elyse Prescott, you are the most beautiful, sweet, sassy, perky, feisty, intense, and aggressive girl I've ever met and wanted you to know that I love you and have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Yeah you might be a bit pushy and get angered easily but that's what made me fall in love with you. Every time you walk in a room I can't help but stare at you, and when you're beating the crap out of some guy for saying something mean or cruel to any girl or even worse make them cry, I smile and know you just protecting people so that they won't feel hurt or alone. All of the girls admire you vampires and werewolves. I hope you accept me to be your mate for life." Ethan said.

I stand there stunned at what he just said.

"Is this a trick Ethan or are you telling the truth cause if you're tricking me I'll suck you dry.", I said in the most serious tone I could muster.

He rests his forehead against mine and asks, "What can I do to prove that I'm not lying to you?"

"Kiss me and I'll believe you and become your mate." I replied in a shaky voice.

He smiled then leaned in to kiss me.

As his soft luscious lips met mine I swear sparks were flying everywhere.

As I pulled away I rested my head on his chest.

“Now do you believe me.” Ethan asked softly while gently petting my head.

“Yeah I believe you.” I said as I slowly pull away and grab his hand.

We both smiled and walked out of the library hand in hand.

The next day as we enter the room my best vampirific friend Ruby, my older brother Luke, and younger sister Bridget notice something is different between us.

As they walk up to us Luke notices that we are holding hands.

Luke's POV

"Ethan why are you holding hands with my little sister and were did you disappear to before baseball practice?", I asked coldly.

"Did she not tell you." Ethan said with a cocky grin.

"Tell me what Elyse?" I asked with concern in his eyes.

My little sister just snickered on the right side of me.

"Bridget what's so funny about this? Aren't you confused to?" I asked with a confused smile.

"It's just funny how you haven't figured it out yet. Plus Elyse told me everything that happened from the confession to the sweet romantic kiss. Plus she didn't tell you because you would have either killed Ethan or throw a big fit because you are really overprotective.Don't you agree Ruby" Bridget said with a smile on her face.

"I gonna have to agree with little miss Bridget over here Elyse told me everything to and she asked me not to say anything till the subject came up." Ruby said with sincerity in her voice.

"Ok can you explain me why you were kissing with my little sister,Ethan." I asked with a cold sharp voice.

"Elyse is it ok if I tell him why?"Ethan asked with a smile but a hint of fear in his voice.

Elyse just shook her head scared that her voice might crack if she spoke.

"Ok well to tell you the truth it was her wish for me to kiss her but yesterday i confessed to your sister asking her to be my mate." Ethan said all nonchalantly.

" And you did this without my blessing or our parents?" I asked obviously angry that I was not informed.

"Well actually he did get mom and dad's permission as well as mine and Ruby's." Bridget said happily.

"Indeed he did" Ruby said.

"Then why not mine" I asked obviously upset that Ethan asked everyone except me.

"The reason why is because we thought that you would be happy and understanding that your little sister finally found her mate. Plus mom and dad said you wouldn't mind." Elyse said before starting to crying.

I looked at my little sister who was sobbing into Ethan's shirt while Ruby and Bridget rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down while giving me dirty looks.

Ruby the vampire I feel in love with looked disappointed.

Bridget was telling Elyse everythings going to be ok.

And Ethan my best friend looked at me confused and upset that I didn't approve of their relationship.

*I do approve of their relationship I'm just hurt that they didn't tell me. I feel bad for making Elyse cry. I just want to protect my little sisters from harm. That's all.*

"Hey Elyse" I said.

"What do you want haven't you done enough harm to me?" Elyse asked still crying.

"I do approve of you and Ethan it's just I was upset that you didn't tell me at all. I just want to protect you and Bridget from getting hurt. I will always be on your side no matter what. I'm sorry for making you cry ok. And I'm very happy you found a mate and the fact that your mate is my best friend makes me even more happy. Ethan I'm proud of you for making my sister your mate just don't hurt her in any way or I will kill you. Ok." I said as hugged Elyse.

"You really mean it Luke?" Elyse said shakily as she looked up at me with puffy red eyes from crying.

"I promise." I said still hugging her as she cuddled her head into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you for accepting us Luke and I promise on the bro code that i will take good care of Elyse until the day I die." Ethan promised while pulling Elyse to him so that she was snuggling into his neck.

"Alright I trust you man but if you make her cry or hurt her you are so dead." I said playful but serious.

"Haha your dad said the same thing. Man you two are almost exact copies except for your height, eye color, and age." Ethan said while rubbing the back of his head.

The Prescott's House

"Achoo." Akito Prescott sneezed.

"Dear are you ok, do you have a cold or something, maybe you have Allergic Rhinitis!" his wife Stephanie Prescott asked overreacting.

"No honey I just always sneeze when someone's talking about me without me knowing" He explained to his wife.

"Ok, do you think Luke figured out that Elyse and Ethan Hughes are mates, Kito?" Stephanie asked.

"Probably but what I would worry about is how he is going to react to it." Akito said worried.

"Yeah you got a point there maybe i should make Luke's favorite dinner Vampire Chicken with Blood Braise and Bloody Bread. What do you think Kito?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah that should help then we could make Elyse and Bridgets favorite dessert Vampire Truffles." Akito said.

"Ding-Dong."

"Who could that be at this hour not many vampires come by at this hour?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know." Akito responded, confused.

"Well I'll go get the door Mr. Lazypants." Stephanie said mockingly.

As Stephanie got up from her seat and walked to the door Akito grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Akito we can't leave our guests out there all day now can we." Stephanie said while tapping Akitos nose.

"You're right honey so let's go get the door." Akito said.

‘Ding-Dong’ the doorbell rang again.

"Coming." Stephanie said cheerfully while rushing to the door.

"Who is it?" Stephanie asked as she opened the door only to be pulled into a tight embrace from her sister Elsa Winters and best friend Angelica Hughes.

Behind them were Tyler Hughes and Jack Winters.

"Whats up Akito, we thought we should stop by and say hi when we saw Mr. and Mrs. Hughes on your porch." Jack said.

"We heard that Ethan was Elyse’s mate so we wanted to come and celebrate." Tyler said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What Elyse is Ethan’s mate. That’s awesome but Stephanie why didn't you tell me earlier?" Elsa asked a little hurt that her sister didn't tell her.

"Well Elsa you see we were only told yesterday when Ethan stopped by to ask for our blessings to them being mates. So how could I tell you we didn't even tell Luke yet." Stephanie said.

"Ok then you're forgiven. But tell me one thing. Why didn't you tell Luke?" Elsa asked very confused.

"We didn't tell him because he's so protective over his little sisters just like his father." Stephanie whispered so Akito couldn't hear.

"Achoo."

"Uh someone's talking about me again." Akito sighed.

Stephanie just giggled with Elsa and Angelica.

"What's so funny?”, Akito,Tyler and Jack asked simultaneously.

"I was the one talking about you dear." Stephanie said still laughing.

Everyone broke out in laughter.

"Alright Alright how about you guys come in and stay for dinner?" Akito said.

"Ok." everyone agreed.

"Hey girls you guys want to come help me make dinner? It's Vampire Chicken with Blood Braise and Bloody Bread and then for dessert we are having Vampire Truffles." Stephanie said excitedly.

"Of course lil sis. Let me guess the chicken is for Luke and the truffles are for Elyse and Bridget." Elsa said confidently.

"How did you know?" Stephanie asked completely stunned by her sisters key on precision.

"Well Luke has always liked that kind of chicken and the girls stuff their faces with truffles at my house." Elsa replied nonchalantly.

"Hey how bout we could make Bloody Vampire Punch for Ethan?" Angelica asked politely.

"Of course Angel, Alright girls let's get cooking." Stephanie cheered.

"You girls have fun, we'll be out in the living room watching football." Akito replied.

Back at the school

Elyse’s POV

“BRING." went the end of the day bell.

"Finally I get to go home to a nice hot bath." I said while stretching.

"Hey there beautiful."Ethan said while leaning on my desk.

"Hey there handsome." I replied back.

"Hey Elyse guess what?" Bridget asked as she ran up to me.

"What’s up lil sis?" Luke asked.

"Hey guys." Ruby said calmly.

"Ok now that everyone’s here guess what?" Bridget asked excitedly.

"I don't know tell us Bridget." I responded calmly.

"We all get to spend the night together at my house. Isn't that awesome." Bridget exclaimed happily.

"That is awesome." We all said together.

"And for dinner we are having-- wait mom doesn't want me to tell its a suprise for you guys. Also all our parents are at my house with everyone's stuff so you don't have to go home and we all have to wear something nice tomorrow cause we're going to a party to celebrate Ethan and Elyse becoming mates.Ethan you don't have to worry about something nice because all the guys are going to buy tuxedos after dinner and same goes for the girls but with our moms and to get dresses ok." Bridget read from a text her mom sent her.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go home." Luke said happily.

"Ok!" we all shouted as we climbed onto our private bus for vampires only.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bus Ride Home

Ethan’s POV:

"Hey Luke are you 100% sure you're OK with Elyse and I being mates for LIFE?" I asked seriously while Elyse was asleep on my shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I be OK with my best friend dating my little sister? It’s more of a miracle than a curse, just know that if you hurt her in anyway shape or form it's easier to kill you." Luke replied with a scary look on his face when he said the last part.

"OK then hey how long does it take to get to your house anyways?" I asked after a yawn.

"About 1 1/2 hours away from the school by bus. Why?" Luke replied sleepily.

"Just wondering that's all. (yawn) I think I'll join Elyse in dream world till we get there." I said while I yawned and got comfortable while trying not to wake Elyse up.

Everyone even the teachers knew not to wake Elyse up.

The last person who woke Elyse up seriously regretted it because when woken up on purpose she was a total demon.

Elyse squirmed a little bit causing Luke and I to hold our breath to see if she woke up.

Thankfully she didn't she just nuzzled deeper into my neck and fell asleep.

"That was a little close don't you think so Ethan." Luke asked.

"At least I don't have two sleeping beauties on my shoulders." I said said cheekily as I pointed to Bridget and Ruby sleeping soundly on either side of Luke.

"Eh! I'm used to it by now so I don't worry about them. They are a lot nicer then Elyse when woke up." Luke replied with a sleepy grin.

"Well might as well get some sleep while we have a chance and don't worry Elyse doesn't snore at all so night or afternoon or whatever." Luke said while leaning his head on Ruby's head and falling asleep.

"Same here dude." I replied.

I gave Elyse's head a quick kiss then rested my own head on hers.

-Time Skip (The Bus Stop for the Prescott's)-

Luke's POV

"Yo Ethan was here but you might have to carry her the rest of the way home, it's only a block though and she's really light so it should be easy." I said while grinning a grin only a vampire could pull off.

"Uh. Sure. Of course I can do that without waking her up." Ethan said shakily.

"Alright just don't drop her or she will probably kill you mate or not." I said while Bridget and Ruby giggled behind me as Ethan picked her up.

"I really hope not and I don't plan on dropping her anyways." Ethan said with Elyse comfy in his arms.

"Alright let the challenge begin." Bridget said excitedly.

-About 10 Minutes till the Prescott's house-

"Jeez I didn't expect you to make it this far Ethan." Luke said as Ethan tried to balance on the uneven pathway through the woods.

"I thought your house was in a nice neighborhood not the middle of the woods!" Ethan said still trying not to drop Elyse while balancing himself with the weight of his and Elyse’s backpacks.

"Well we do live in a nice neighborhood but we use the woods to get there faster. Why would you rather have 20 more minutes instead of 10 Ethan?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"How bout none cause look what I see." Ethan said excitedly.

It was the Prescott Household.

"Alright race you there." I said with a smirk on my face. 

"Last one there has to carry Elyse for a week." Ethan said rushing ahead with his super speed.

"Oh no you don't." We all shouted rushing past and into the back door

"Oh come on you guys that was nowhere near fair." Ethan whined while putting Elyse gently on the couch and covering her up with a blanket so she didn't get cold in the drafty house.

"Says the guy who got a head start." Bridget said sitting on her father’s lap

"OK OK you guys you all hungry your moms have been working hard on dinner for the past 2 hours Luke can you guess what it is?" Akito said to me.

We all sniffed the air and Elyse woke up to the delicious scent of Vampire Chicken with Blood Braise and Bloody Bread.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner

Bridgette's POV:

"Hey mom what time is the party." I said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"One don't speak with food in your mouth Bridget and two it should be starting around 6:00 PM so that more vampires can come." Stephanie said kindly.

"Well how about how many vampires will be there?" Luke asked after swallowing a big bite of chicken on bloody bread.

"Well son there are going to be us, the Winters, the Hughes, some close friends of me and your mothers and then all of your grandparents." Akito said causing Me, Luke, Ruby, Elyse, and Ethan to practically choke on our food.

"OUR GRANDPARENTS!!!!!!" All the kids shouted after their coughing fit.

"Yeah what's wrong with that don't you all love your grandparents?" Stephanie asked while looking at them carefully.

"Um Mom, Me, Luke, and Bridget love our over-exuberant grandma who puts slobbery kisses on our faces leaving red marks from her lipstick and grandpa who always wants to play chess and takes 10 minutes to make a move and then you can barely have a conversation with him." Ethan said sarcastically.

Luke and I just nodded in agreement.

"Ok so your grandparents may be a lil what do you say…” Akito started.

"Crazy" Luke interrupted.

"Uncontrollable" Elyse added.

"Unnatural" I said, putting in my two cents.

"Pretty much but they said they should only be there for half an hour unless they cancel something on their schedule." Stephanie agreed.

"Ding-Dong"

"Who could that be it's like 9:00?" Elsa asked confused.

"I don't know but I'll check" Ethan said heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you." Elyse said joining him.


	4. Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

No One's POV

"Who is it?" Ethan and Elyse asked simultaneously.

"Oh poppycocks you should know who we are we've been here longer than you so open this door right now or I'll open it myself." The person on the other side responded.

"Ugh, You have got to be kidding me!”, Elyse complained under her breath, “Just give us a minute ok?" Elyse told them unhappily.

"You have 5 minutes or I'll come in by myself you got it young lady." The person on the other side said.

"Yes Grandma. Ethan we have to get all of us upstairs except for my mom and dad ok?" Elyse told him.

"Ok but why is your grandma here?" Ethan asked.

"Ill tell you later we just have to get everyone upstairs and hidden from my grandparents view." Elyse said like this was a normal thing.

"Alright but you owe me later though Mrs.Hughes." Ethan said bravely.

"Oh ill definitely pay you back as soon as we get to our hiding spot Mr.Hughes" Elyse said in a sweet and almost seductive voice.

"Ok but lets hide everyone before your grandmother kicks down the door" Ethan said giving Elyse a quick kiss.

Elyse and Ethan ran to the kitchen to find everyone look at them with confused eyes.

"Ok everyone we have a code white going on right now I repeat code white" Elyse said.

"Ok everyone except for Mr. and Mrs. Prescott please hide somewhere upstairs" Ethan said calmly.

"Oh no everyone get upstairs now my grandparents are here" Luke said in a shaky voice.

"What’s wrong with your grandparents being here" Tyler asked.

"Hiding now questions later" Ethan said.

"Ok" everyone said as everyone hide Mr. and Mrs. Prescott went to get the door.

"Everyone hide" They shouted.

"Were all clear" Elsye and Ethan said while we sat on my bed.

"Well nows time for payback for that earlier" Ethan said as he pushed me onto the bed.

"Well Well isn't someone excited" Elyse said as she grabbed Ethan’s collar pulling him down with her.

As Elyse and Ethan’s lips connected she was laying on the bed with Ethan looming over her.

"Hmmm well what do we have here" Elyse’s grandma said with her arms across her chest.

"Grandma" Elyse said pushing Ethan off her.

"Oh just coming over to congratulate my granddaughter on finding her mate hoping to talk and spend the night when your mom and dad open the door to show an empty house but a table with 12 plates so i go looking around only to find you making out with Ethan Hughes instead of your mate. I am forever hurt." Grandma Prescott said pretending to be crying.

"I know i'm very sorry grandma" Elyse says while in between Ethan’s legs with him hugging her from behind obviously embarrassed that she was caught making out with him.

"Now come give me a hug and explain why you are making out with a Hughes instead of your mate and why he is embracing you" Grandma Prescott said happily but with a sharp edge  
Ethan released Elyse who went gave her grandma a hug and went and sat right back in between Ethan's legs as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Ok now it's time to explain" Grandma Prescott said as she sat in Elyse's computer chair and folded her arms.

"Well for your first question there are other people hiding and that explains the 12 plates at the dining table and for your second questions i was making out with my mate Ethan Hughes is my mate." Elyse said bravely.

"And nothing you say or do will ever split us apart." Ethan said laying his head on Elyse's shoulder.

"Well ok that explains a lot now I’m going to go find your brother and sister. Oh and is Ruby and her parents here along with Ethan's?" Grandma Prescott asked as she stood and walked to the door.

"Yes and see ya later Grandma." Elyse said while smiling Ethan. 

"See ya later my little bloodsucker." Grandma Prescott replied back back.

"Alright Grandma oh and Luke said some rude things about you too like your crazy and stuff like that." Elyse said with an evil smirk.

"OH Luke come give your grandma some kisses." Grandma Prescott said while running out the door later to here Luke scream and see him running down the hall with Grandma Prescott on his tail.

"You evil little girl." Ethan said.

"He deserved it last time he ratted me out to her. Now where were we." Elyse said as she pushed him back onto the bed while kissing him.

"Oh now who's the eager one." Ethan said with smirk on his face.

"Oh just shut up." Elyse said as she continued to kiss him.

As Elyse and Ethan continued to kiss and only coming up every once in awhile for air they didn't even notice everyone standing outside her door.

"Ahem." Akito cleared his throat causing Elyse and Ethan to stop kissing each other and look up.

"Oh hi. How exactly long have you guys stood there?" Ethan asked while panting and holding Elyse in a deep embrace.

"About 20 minutes now we better get back downstairs before our food gets cold." Bridget said as she skipped down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 4:The Sleepover

Ethan's POV  
"Elyse I swear I'll get you back for this." Luke said pointing to his lipstick smeared cheek.

"Well it totally suits you big bro." Elyse said laughing her a** off.

"I agree with her Luke. Red lipstick really does suit you." I said with Elyse on my lap.

"Ok just because you are my little sister's mate doesn't mean I can't suck you dry." Luke said cold as ice.

"Whoa whoa relax dude I was just agreeing, anyways you should probably go wash your face." I said calmly.

"Alright be back in a couple of minutes." Luke said to me.

"Um excuse me Grandma Prescott, Grandpa Prescott, Mr. and Mrs. Prescott, um may me and Elyse be excused?" I asked.

"Oh before dessert I just finished making it I'm sure Elyse would want to stay for dessert can you tell what it is." Stephanie said with a smile as Elyse sniffed the air.

"Ehhhhhhh is that Vampire Truffles?!?!?!" Elyse asked excitedly while probably breaking my ear drum.

"Mamas homemade Vampire Truffles to be exact." Akito said while wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist.

"YES Baby you have to taste these they taste like heaven melting in your mouth." Elyse said happily.

"Alright then I want to give you a surprise of my own." I said with a seductive smirk.

"Oh really and what could that be?" Luke said crossing his arms while standing behind us with a evil face and a dark aura causing me and Elyse to get shivers.

"Nothing much maybe like a movie or a board game that's all." I said shakily.

"Alright just don't stay up to to late. Ruby you're sleeping in Elyses room and Ethan you're sleeping in mine, Bridget you'll sleep with Elyse and Ruby ok?" Luke told everyone while popping a truffle into his mouth.

"I guess but why can't Ruby be with you and Ethan be with me then Bridget can invite her friend over to." Elyse said while nudging Luke causing him to blush.

"Uh that can be arranged but if I hear anything and I mean anything Ethan's dead unless he has a legitimate reason." Luke said

"Yes Lukey-Pukey." Elyse cooed with a truffle in her mouth and 10 on a plate 

"Alright baby you have your truffles now let's head up and watch that movie." I said with a wink at the word movie causing Elyse to swallow her truffle with a gulp.

"O-Ok." Elyse said catching the message.

"Alright then." I said scooping Elyse up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

"Hey babe you almost made me spill my truffles!" Elyse yelled at me and flicked me in the forehead.

"Hey do you want your surprise or not, because it's all homemade." I said seductively.

"Oh really? Will it taste better than these, because these are my favorites." Elyse said while shoving another truffle in her mouth.

"Alright but we can't make any noise or your BROTHER WILL HEAR US!" I said really loudly catching Luke's attention.

"Ah Hell No." Luke said while sneaking up the stairs so they couldn't see him.

"Uhn." A loud moan comes from behind Elyses door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER IN HERE!" Luke burst through screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Dude you seriously fell for it." I said laughing so hard I fell on the floor.

"What do you mean I fell for it?!" Luke said outraged.

"Ethan was just showing me something that tasted so good I accidentally moaned really loud." Elyse said on the bed with white stuff on her face.

"Ok then explain the white gooey stuff on your face and why he's in pajama pants now?" Luke said satisfied that they didn't have an excuse.

"Um I think this is some kind syrup and Ethan changed as soon as we got in here. This is a cream your mom made right Ethan or was it a syrup?" Elyse asked while wiping the stuff off her face.

"That is my mom's homemade vanilla cream syrup with a hint of blood flavoring." I said proudly stuffing another cream filled doughnut in my mouth.

Luke stood there with his mouth wide open in shock

 

"Seriously Luke, I made you a promise that I'd stay a virgin till I'm married. You seriously think I'd betray my big brother?" Elyse asked him obviously about to cry.

"Come here baby." I said as I pulled Elyse into my arms as she burst into tears causing Luke to jump straight to her and apologize.

"I'm so sorry, but that was a dirty trick." Luke said sympathetically.

"hahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHA you fell for it again. OMG you’re just too gullible." Elyse said in a kinda creepy voice after her laughing fit.

"You have got to be joking me I'm going to bed. Ruby come on I'm heading to bed and I'll probably lock my door so come on." Luke yelled.

"OK Luke, you two have a nice night." Ruby said politely.

"Nice one babe, now let's watch that horror movie." I said while slipping the DVD into the DVD player and pressing play.

"Alright let me just change OK and then we can lay on my bed." Elyse said already starting to change into her oversized t-shirt and short-shorts.

"Alright now hop in I'm starting to get tired and I still have to get in the mood to mark you remember." I said lazily.

"Alright but can we do that in the morning before we leave for the mall." Elyse said cuddling into my neck and chest.

After the Horror Movie

Ethan's POV

"Well good night but can I get a kiss before we go to sleep?" I asked while smirking.

"Why of cou-" Elyse started to say but was cut off by a kiss.

"Alright night love you." I said.

"Love you too" Elyse said cuddling into me and drifting off to sleep.

As my eyes got heavier I kissed Elyse on the top of the head wrapped my arms around her to make sure no one and I mean no one could take her away while I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Rise & Shine Sunshine

Elyses POV

 

I woke up to warm arms moving up my body and something pressed against my back.

My body tensed but then relaxed as I realized that it was just Ethan.

"Morning Babe." I said as I turned around in his arms and put my head against his chest.

"Morning." he said in a sleepy voice.

"Are you still tired?" I asked as I put a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well you tired me out last night three rounds that was a little much don't you think? I don't have as much stamina or energy as you all I know is that your wild at that kinda stuff." Ethan said pressing kisses to my neck.

"Oh really it's just so much fun; don't complain cause I know you liked it." I said smiling as big as Texas.

"Ok you got me there but seriously your wild at that game, what was it called? Oh yeah Just Dance 2015." Ethan replied while yawning.

"Oh really Mr. YMCA? You looked like you were having fun last night." I told him

“All right well let's get some sleep ok cause I'm still tired." Ethan said reaching over my waist and tangling his fingers with mine.

"Sure but at least let me have some blood before we go back to sleep so I won't wake up hungry." I said winking. 

"Sure." he said sitting up and putting me on top of his lap so I have better access to his neck.

I lean in and slowly sink my fangs into his shoulder so i don’t accidently solidify the bond. As his blood slowly fills my mouth I sigh in satisfaction before licking the wound so he can heal faster (even though he can already heal himself due to him being a vampire).

“I think I’m going to break my promise before Luke breaks his.” I say as I slowly stand up

"I don't know I think he's going to break his promise first." Ethan said happily 

"I don't know but I’m going to go take a shower." I reply kindly before slowly going into the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 6: Ditching the Men

Elyse’s POV  
"Hey babe what time is it?" I asked as I sat on Ethan's lap.

"It is about 12:58. Why?" Ethan asked.

"Well mom and dad usually wake up at 10:00pm on a Saturday and Ruby wakes up at the same time as me unless..." I trailed off as I raced up the stairs to Luke's room.

"Unless what? Babe what are you not telling me because I'm utterly and completely confused right now. Please tell me whats going on." Ethan said in a very unfamiliar voice. I think it was a whine or complaint or just raw confusion but it was so cute when he didn't know what was going on.

"Well what I think is going on is that Luke and Ruby are marking each other. They have been mates for 3 years now. So I guess there doing that." I said in a very "I don't give a f*ck" tone as I barged into Luke's room.

"Rise and shine love birds." I sang as I walked into the room.

"Go away." Luke groaned as he turned to his side and put his arms around Ruby, who wasn't in her nightgown and had a bite mark on the side of her neck confirming my suspicion, who squirmed a bit but feel back asleep.

"I guess you don't want to go dress and SHOE shopping Ruby I'll tell mom we can just go and to let your MOTHER pick out a dress for you." I said as I slowly walked to the door.

"Don't you dare let my mother pick a dress out for me or go shoe shopping without me." Ruby threatened,Jumping out of Luke's arms causing him to fall off his bed with a loud "Thud" and scrambled to get dressed.

"Girls are you ready yet or are you going to take an hour?" My mom said from the bottom of the steps.

"I'm ready!!!!!" answered an overly excited Bridget.

"Me and Ruby will be right there!" I replied to my mom.

"Alright but hurry up we have to leave before the boys wake up." Mom said.

"It's a little too late for that don't you think?" I mumbled under my breath causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"What was that?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I answer, causing Ethan to fall on the ground dying from laughter.

"Should I tell her you 2 are up or should I just send Ethan and you back to bed till Dad wakes you up?" I asked.

"I'm going back to sleep." Ethan said.

"You can crash on the couch." Luke mumbled, slowly falling back asleep.

"Thanks man. Alright love you and I'll see you tonight." Ethan said flopping down onto the couch but not before pulling Elyse with him.

"Ok then but you have to let me go first." I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Elyse and Ruby come on we have to go before your dad wakes up and holds me hostage." My mom said as she waited impatiently at the front door.

"Alright we're coming." I said as Ethan finally let me go and gave me a kiss.

20 minutes later

"Boys lets go time to head to the mall." Akito called as he popped his head through the doorway.


	8. Chapter 7:A Bro Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys some of my readers in school Demanded i post a new chapter a little early so hear it is.

Stephanies POV

 

"Mom what mall are we going to?" Elyse asked me while looking at here phone.

"That’s up to you, what malls have good dress shops?" I asked to the three teenagers in the back seats. 

"How about Rivertown mall? They have some good dress and shoe shops." Ruby suggested.

"I agree. Alright what about you Elsa and Ethan's mom?" I asked my sister next to me and Ethan's mom in the seat behind me, and the three girls were in the very back row chatting and probably texting their mates and Bridgett was next to Elyse singing to the pop songs.

"I think River Town is good." Elsa agreed.

"I think so too." Ethan's mom agreed.

"Alright River Town it is." I announced turning towards the highway.

Ethan's POV

"Hey Luke what did it feel like marking Ruby?" I asked while laying on his couch.

"It felt like... I just can’t describe it once you’re done you feel whole like there’s not something missing. Have you marked my sis yet cause if you didn't you should soon or you’re going to have problems with her, she’s highly impatient and you probably want to mark her before you leave for the summer. You don't want anyone getting her while you’re gone do you?" Luke explained to him as he got dressed.

"You’re right there but I don't think I should go though it would break her heart and I don't want to do that to her." I said throwing my arm over my face.

"But isn't this what you want to do? It'll help you in the future and you know that plus, what about your grandma and grandpa there that you'll be staying with right?" Luke asked me with a worried look.

"Yeah can’t ditch grandma and grandpa now, but what if she takes it the wrong way?" I asked sitting up.

"She'll understand dude but you have to tell her tonight. Aren't you leaving as soon as school gets out?" Luke asked leaning on his dresser and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine I’ll tell her. So what mall are we going to meet at?" I asked laying back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i appreciate comments and kudos so feel free to bug me this is kittykat sighning out ~nya


	9. Chapter 8:Bridget's Crush

Ruby’s POV

“Elyse are you ready to go SHOPPING me and you haven't gone dress shopping since like, me and Luke's mating party and that was like what 2 years ago?” I asked happily from the backseat. 

“Yeah I'm super excited.” Elyse replied with a smile brightly “When was the last time we had a girls day? I swear it's been so long.”

Suddenly I hear a small giggle come from Bridget as she types on her phone.

I elbow Elyse to catch her attention and point to Bridget, “Do you see what I see?” I whisper.

Elyse snatches Bridget's phone out her hand and looks at what her sister was doing. 

“Ohhh who's this. Oh even better his contact name is Crush <3! Who is he?” Elyse asked playfully as Bridget tried to grab her phone from her sister.

“Mom tell Elyse to give me back my phone.” whined Bridget after several failed attempts at getting back her phone.

Stephanie just turned around and took the phone from Elyse “Now why don't you tell us who this ‘Crush’ is.”

“Uhhh do I have too?” meekly replied Bridget while blushing and softly rubbing at her cheek.

“Yes you do unless you want your father hearing about this.” Stephanie persisted.

At this reply Bridget turned pale and shakily replied, “That won't be necessary. H-his name is Blake we go to school with him he hangs around Ethan a lot. Sometimes I think they'd make good brothers.” 

The car was suddenly turned into a parking lot and lurched to a stop.

“Wait does this Blake have soft honey hair, nice pale skin, hazel eyes, and is about 5’3?” Angelica questioned suspiciously.

“Y-yeah why?” Bridget stammere.

“So you're the girl he's been texting non stop. Uhh I swear he won't stop talking about.” Angelica exclaimed while turning around quickly.

“Wait, what? Do you know him?” Bridget asked with disbelief.

“Pfft. Know him. HA! I raised that boy. Blake is Ethan's little brother.” Angelica replied.

“Wait so she's crushing on Ethan's brother. Oh this is perfect I get to torture you. You know, like you did to me and Luke? Oh just wait till Luke hears about this!” Elyse said quickly sending a text to Luke.

“Please don’t tell him Mrs.Hughes.” Bridget pleaded as Angelica brought the car back onto the road.

“I wont dont worry my lips are sealed. But we will talk about this later.” Angelica replied before continuing the drive to the mall.

“Well that was interesting.” I chuckled.

The car fell into a easy silence.

Luke's POV 

My phone dings in my pocket so I rustle around to find it.

“Just found out Bridget has a crush on Blake ohhh she's blushing so much she looks like a tomato right now.” -Elyse

“Haha sis is funny.” I chuckled thinking Elyse is just pulling another prank on me.

“What do you mean?” Ethan asked looking over my shoulder to see what she said.

“Oh so that's the mystery girl we've been hearing about.” Ethan implied.

“What are you talking about?” I asked hesitantly.

“Oh my little brother Blake he's been going on and on about this girl with soft blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. Hey dad, you remember the girl Blake's been talking about? Turns out it's Bridget.” Ethan answered while tapping his dad's shoulder to get his attention.

“Wait you mean my Bridget?” Akito questioned while continuing to drive. 

“Yeah.” he replied.

The truck was filled with a loud laugh coming from Akito.

“Naww not my Bridget she tells me everything plus she's too young to be getting crushes, I mean come on that my baby girl.”Akito refuted.  
The car fell into a awkward silence, nobody daring to say anything in fear of saying something wrong that would set the overprotective father off.

Nobody's POV

“Well we're here boys.” Akito said pulling into a parking spot by the South entrance of the mall.

“We're here ladies let's go shopping!” Angelica shouted while parking in a spot by the North entrance of the mall.


	10. Chapter 9:The Mall

Elyse POV

“Ok what’s first?!” an excited Bridget asked jumping up and down while looking excitedly at all the shops.

“Well I say we go dress shopping, then shoes, next nails, and finally hair.” Ruby suggested.

“I like that idea. Let’s do it!” I exclaimed.

“Alright let’s go shopping ladies!” Stephanie exclaimed as she marched off.

“To the dress shop!” Angelica shouted linking her arm with my moms.

“Wait which dress shop are we going to?” I inquired looking at the mall map we had walked up to.

”Well let’s first check out Pink Icing then we can visit French Chiffon and then last but certainly not least we can stop at Classic Curves. By the reviews we should be able to find something for everyone.” Bridgette pointed out as she showed us the shopping route we would be taking.

“Alright let’s go.” I exclaimed marching in the complete opposite direction.

“It’s this way Elyse.” Ruby sighs while grabbing my collar and dragging me in the right direction.

“Oops. Hehe I guess I was always kinda bad with directions (A/N: We all know she can be an airhead)” I replied looking up and saluting everyone we passed.

“Hey mom do I need to get a dress that will transform with me or or should I just grab a seperate dress from the shop so that I can transform into my cute self?” I asked while looking up at her while Ruby is still dragging me.

“First, don’t make Ruby drag you. Second, we will get you a cute little cat dress that will look perfect on you.” Stephanie replied excitedly.

“Sweet!” I exclaimed jumping up and rushing into Pink Icing which we just arrived at.

Ethan's POV

“So you guys want food or to get the gifts first?” Jack asked playing while playing with snowflakes in his hands.

“I don’t know bout you but me and Luke are hitting the food court. Jack you and dad coming?” I asked while looking for the food court on the map.

“I’m in for subway or Chinese which ever we find first.” Jack replied 

“I’m in.” Akito and Tyler replied smoothly.

“Sweet to the food court.” Luke said marching the opposite direction with his dad.

“I swear Elyse must get it from you two.” I sighed grabbing Luke by his collar as Jack got Akito and dragging them in the proper direction.

Tyler just laughs at the sight of his son and friend dragging the Prescott men.

“Stop laughing!” Akito and Luke pouted with their arms crossed still being dragged.

“We are here so what does everyone want.” Tyler says as he looks at the surrounding food vendors.

“Just get a huge order of Beef & Broccoli with a lot of Crab Rangoons and then about 5 Meatball Marinara subs from Subway.” I suggested.

“Alright you go find a seat; me and Jack will be back in a bit.” Tyler replied.

As soon as I found a seat we all sat down and waited for Tyler and Jack to return with the food.

“So do you have an animal shift? I don’t think I’ve ever seen yours.” Luke asked while messing with his phone.

“Yeah I have a wolf shift and a dragon shift and I’m currently working on a cat one but it isn’t working like I want it to.” I sighed

“Why are you trying to master a third when so few can do two?” Akito asked while resting his chin in his palm.

“Well I saw Elyse had a cat and dragon shift so I thought learning a cat shift would be a surprise for her. I mean imagine being able to cuddle and sun bathe with her without worrying about hurting her when I’m so much bigger.” I sighed dreamily.

“Well that would be great and I’m sure she’d love it.” Luke said as he ruffled my hair playfully.

“Yeah I hope she will.” I sighed hoping I can master it by the party.

“Foods here.” Jack and Tyler grinned with one tray for each of them with the food evenly rationed out between everyone.

“This looks delicious.” Luke and Akito shouted while grabbing their trays greedily and starting to shovel food in their mouths.

“Thanks dad. Thanks Jack for getting us food.” I said politely as I took my tray and sat down and started eating my food.

“No problem guys.” Jack said before sitting down with his food soon joined by my dad.

“I wonder what the girls are doing right now.” I sighed with my fork half in my mouth and staring off into the distance.


	11. Chapter 10:Pink Icing (Part 1)

Elyse POV

I stare in wonder at all the beautiful dresses around me feeling like a little girl in a fairy tale.

“This place looks like a Princess's closet!” Bridgette exclaimed beside me.

“I think I found Ruby’s dress.” I announced as I pointed at a mint blue dress that was on a mannequin.

“It’s so pretty! You know me so well Elyse.” Ruby sighed as she examined the dress.

“So what are you waiting for go try it on!” I sighed/exclaimed as i grabbed the dress in her size off the rack and shoved her into the closest dressing room.

As we waited fro Ruby to come out we wandered around Pink Icing looking for possible dresses for the others. 

“Ruby are you done yet it shouldn’t take that long.” Bridgette questioned while knocking on the dressing room door.

“Yeah but I don’t think it suits me.”Ruby mumbled from the other side of the door.

“Come on I’m sure you look beautiful; besides, it can’t look to bad on you, that’s not possible” Stephanie complemented from her seat on a bench nearby.

“O-ok but don’t laugh.” Ruby sighed as she opened the door slowly.  
As Ruby slowly opened the door and peeked her head out Bridgette threw open the door the rest of the way to reveal a elegant and beautiful Ruby.

“OMG, Ruby you look hot in a sophisticated way.” Bridgette cried from her position in front of Ruby.

“Really? You think so?” Ruby asked quietly shuffling her feet anxiously and rubbing her arms as if she was cold.

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful!” Elsa cooed from the side moving over to give her daughter a hug.

“Really?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“Really!” we all answer in unison.

“Okay then, I think I’m going to get it.” Ruby sighed as she went back in to change back.

“Alright! 1 dress down 5 more to go!” Angelica exclaimed as she searched around some more.


	12. Chapter 11: Gentlemens Finest Apparel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this a really long chapter so i hope you enjoy

Luke’s POV

“Dad what are we doing here this place is for old men.” I whined as I looked up at the shop.

“Luke have you ever wondered where I got my suits from? Well this is the place.” Akito sighed from his spot next to Luke.

“What this? OH is where you get those nice suits?” I asked as the puzzle pieces connected in my mind.

“Yup and they personally fit so you can find the perfect suit.” Akito matter-of-factly replied.

“That sounds really cool.” I said 

“C’mon, after this we have to hit the Jareds and Pandora.” Ethan casually added in.

“Alright right let’s be those people that walk in looking poor but walk out looking super rich. Not that we look poor or anything you kn-” I started rambling but being cut off by my dad.

“Yes Luke we get what you’re trying to say now go I’ll bring up my favorite tailor.” Akito interrupted as he walked off to find his tailor.

“Hmm do you think I’d look better in gray or white?” Jack wondered as he moved over to some gray and white suits.

“Personally, I think you’d look better in white.” Tyler said casually as he also walked up to the suits Jack was looking at.

“What about me? I don’t know the first thing about what I’d look good in.” Ethan whined as he slumped into a comfy chair near the rest.

“I think you would look dashing in a dark grey or black suit.”

“Yeah with a purple tie that would be perfect. I mean think about it, Elyse’s favorite color is purple she will love it.” Akito added as he walked up with the tailor.

The tailor looked to be in his early 40s or 50s and had salt and pepper hair. He had on nice paints and a nice white shirt with a tape measure hanging around his neck. You could tell he was rich just by looking at his shoes and glasses that seemed to hang off his nose.

“Guys this is my tailor James. He will be fitting you and helping you decide which suit you will wear.” Akito introduced and explained as he gestured to James.

“Hi James I’m …” Luke started.

“I know who you are Luke you look very much like your father when he was younger.” James interrupted as he moved around Luke as Luked primed in pride at being told he looked like his father.

“Hello again Jack and Tyler I suppose you two are here for new suits. Since I already have your fitting I’ll do you first, alright?”

“Who may this young lad be?” James asked as he looked at Ethan already formulating different suits he would look good in.

“Oh this is Elyse’s future mate Ethan Hughes.” Akito said as he introduced Ethan.

“Ah a fine young man is he soon to be the new alpha of the Hughes coven?” James asked as he he walked over to Jack to make sure he had the correct measurements.

“Yes he will be taking my place when i step down in a couple years; preferably after college.” Tyler said as he went and inspected a light gray suit. 

“Hmm you will make a fine alpha Ethan just by looking at your heritage and future mate choice you will run and rule over the Hughe and Prescott Covens with a fair hand and a strong will.” James informed.

“I hope so i only want the best for my mate, my future children and my coven.” Ethan replied.

“Alright enough chit-chat take your jacket off and put it on the coat rack then you and Luke go sit and wait while I get my previous customers situated.” James ordered as he went in the opposite direction to pick out Jack, Tyler, and Akito’s suits out.

James went from shelf to shelf and gathered up a light purple shirt with thin white stripes, a lavender tie with a diagonal plaid pattern, a light gray jacket with matching pants and dark shoes and shoved Tyler into a dressing room to try it on.

Next James decided to work on Jack. James slowly went around Jack and planned out the suit Jack would look best in as he looked he looked him up and down and put a couple colors up to him. Coming to a decision he went off and gathered up a dark long sleeve navy blue (almost black) dress shirt, dark blue tie, a navy blue jacket and pants, and black dress shoes and also shoved him into a dressing room.

Last but certainly not least he studied and figured out what Akito would look his best in. He went and walked over to a shelf with darker gray suit sets and picked up a slate gray long sleeve dress shirt, dark gray jacket and pants, a gray and blue diagonal plaid tie, and black shoes as well and like the last two shoved him into a dressing room.

Me and Ethan just watched and studied how James worked well with their fathers and could easily tell James was a seasoned tailor. Soon we noticed that James had started walking up to them and Ethan just sighed and stood up. I followed not knowing what to do.

“Alright I want Luke up here first and then Ethan when I have Luke situated in a dressing room.” He informed as he pulled out a measuring tape.

“Alright so I just stand up here and hold my arms out.” I inquired making sure i got what i was supposed to do right.  
“Basically but I will tell you know when I say to turn or move in a certain way you move perfectly. Got it?” He informed with an authoritative voice.

 

I just nodded as i stepped onto the platform, raised my arms, and did as i was told.

Ethan’s POV

As look was getting measured i decided to wander around but not to far. It seemed the store was extremely nice decorated with fine dark shades of black and gray. It looked professional and modern. In the front area resided a few suits on mannequins and a display case with watches and lapels. On the other side of the display case you could see the cashiers cleaning shoes and some of the jewelry. Of to one side in the back were 2 measuring areas that were separated by a thin white wall. After the measuring and sitting area there were aisles each color coated with the main color and contained all the pieces to a suit in just that color. Across from the sitting area was a shoe section that contained dress shoes in dark and some light colors. In the way back was the fitting rooms. The fitting rooms were small rooms each separated by a thin wall. There seemed to be about 7 of them. Inside there was an area to place the suit on that protruded from the wall and a black chair. The fitting rooms were slate gray and black in coloring.

After looking around the tailors I turned and walked back over to Luke at the call of my name.

“My turn im assuming.” I asked.

“Yup but don’t worry man it’s not that bad.” Luke said as he patted my shoulder as a reassuring gesture.

“Alright let’s get this over with.” I sighed as i stood on the platform and spread my arms.

James started measuring me immediately and was soon finished.

“Alright boys i already have suits in mind so please go stand beside the fitting rooms next to your fathers.” James ordered as he walked us to the designated fitting rooms.

“Ummm why haven’t our fathers come out yet?” Luke asked as he eyed his father's fitting room.

“They now I have strict orders not to leave the fitting room until asked and you will do the same. I want to see you all next to each other at the same time so you will wait till I call you out.” He informed as he did one last look at us before heading off.

We watched as James walked down an aisle and grabbed a cream suit jacket and pants. As he walked out of that isle he walked into another aisle and grabbed a light blue long sleeved dress shirt. Finally he walked over to the shoe section and grabbed a pair of cream and brown dress shoes.  
As James came back Luke prepared himself for the shove his father received as James placed the clothes in Luke arms and shived him into the fitting room and closing the door.

At last James studied me one last time and headed out to get the suit he wanted me to wear.

I watched as he grabbed a white long sleeve dress shirt and then headed to the black isle. In the isle next to it I watched him grab a black vest, jacket, and pants and then grabbed a purple tie. Last he grabbed a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

Finally he came and shoved me into my fitting room with the suit.

As I changed I reached to grab my phone but forgot I left it with my jacket in the sitting area.

“Alright i want you all to step out in order of your rooms being called.” James announced 

A chorus of hums and ok’s followed.

As everyone stepped out as they were called James watched and and decided if they needed anything else.

“You all look perfect go ahead you don’t have to take them off the clothes you wore here have been folded and bagged and ready for you at the front along with your coats.

I turned at looked at everyone and James was right everyone did look perfect in their suits. My dad in his light gray suit, Jack in his navy blue suit, and Akito in his dark grey suit looked comfortable and thanked James while Luke looked a little uncomfortable in his cream colored suit. I had to put it to James he knows what looks good on people; I especially enjoyed my black suit set.

“I can’t wait to see what Elyse and the other girls look like I’m sure she stunning.” I sighed dreamily as luke tugged me over to the cashier with an annoyed look.

“Come on lover boy we gotta go get our haircut.” Luke teased as he pulled me over to the adults.

“Thankyou once again James we appreciate it so much.” Akito complimented as he finished up paying and headed out.

“Alright boys next up the salon.” Jack cheered as he started walking in the direction of the closest hair salon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems the men are dressed up lets hope the ladies figured out what they are wearing. Oh and what does Ethan want to stop a the jewlery store for find out in the up coming chapters. Comments and kudos are much appreciated so leave for me. This is Neko-Chan signing out until next time ~nya


	13. Authors Note

Im sorry my dear kits and kittens the next chapter will take awhile i am currently going through a lot of stress and have hit a really bad case of writers block. Im very sorry but i am a highschooler trying to juggle babysitting, homework, sweet 16 planning, and to keep my life organised as well as everyone happy but sadly i will not be able to update due to this being the week before the party so i have to make sure everything is set. Once again im super sorry my kits and kittens. Expect 2 chapters to be released at the same time as well as a little short story. I will also be leaving common author notes at the end of each chapter so please read them when they are there because they will contain polls, extra info, translations, and important info concerning chapter releases. Once again very sorry my kits and kittens but expect greatness in the next chapters. This is Neko-chan pawing out ~nya


End file.
